Doctor Strange (Episode)
:Looking for another article with the name Doctor Strange? Check out the Doctor Strange disambiguation page. Doctor Strange is the first episode of season three and the first episode in a season long story arc called The Sins of the Fathers. When Mary Jane Watson is brainwashed by a demonic cult Spider-Man must get help from an unlikely source. This episode also introduces the characters Doctor Strange, Wong, Dormammu, and features the first full appearance of Baron Mordo. Additionally this episode introduces Madame Web and sets up an over arcing story for the rest of the series. Plot In the night sky six ninja clad people fly through the sky. Spider-Man then web swings by but misses the ninjas by only a few seconds. Spider-Man thinks to himself that New York City feels very empty after losing the woman he loves, Mary Jane. Spider-Man then remembers back to the night Mary Jane disappeared. He was at his home along with his Aunt May, Harry Osborn, the police, and Mary Jane's aunt, Anna Watson. Peter told Anna that Mary Jane was meeting a man she thought was her father. Anna Watson then blames Peter for Mary Jane's disappearance. While he is on a rooftop Spider-Man tells himself that Anna Watson has every right to be angry at him. However, as Spider-Man looks above his head he sees the ninjas flying above his head. Meanwhile inside a mansion called the Sanctum Sanctorum an Asian man is in a large room meditating. The Asian man the hears a sound coming from the other room and goes to see what made the noise. The Asian man notices that a window was opened and then he is attacked by the ninjas. The Asian man is able to fend them off for a while but is soon overpowered. However, Spider-Man arrives and traps one of the ninjas in his webbing. However, he is easily able to break free and Spider-Man realizes that they have super strength. One of the ninjas comes behind Spider-Man and grabs him. As Spider-Man struggles he pulls off her hood revealing that it is really Mary Jane which Spider-Man is shocked to discover. Mary Jane then drops Spider-Man and shoots beams from her eyes. Mary Jane then sees and ancient artifact called the Wand of Watoomb and orders the ninjas to take it after they kill Spider-Man. For a brief moment Spider-Man is able to dodge the beams coming from the ninja's eyes. However, Mary Jane shoots lasers from her eyes and the force of the blast pins Spider-Man against the wall. Cast Cameos *Vishanti (Mentioned only) :*Oshtur (Mentioned only) :* :* Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Sanctum Sanctorum Items *Web shooters *Wand of Watoomb Continuity *Anna Watson was mention several times during the first season. She finally appeared for the first time in this episode. *Toward the beginning of the episode, Spider-Man says that he is finally cured of his mutation disease. This happened at the end of the last episode, The Final Nightmare. *Mary Jane vanished at the end The Final Nightmare. Trivia *This episode is based on The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #2 (1965). :*In The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #2 an evil sorcerer named Xandu stole the wand of Watoomb not Baron Mordo. :*Toward the end of the episode Spider-Man tells Doctor Strange "May your amulet never tickle." This line was taken directly from the end of The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #2. *Spider-Man and Doctor Strange are Christopher Daniel Barnes two favorite Marvel Comics superheroes. *When you first see Wong he is in a large room in the Sanctum Sanctorum meditating. To Wong's right there is a statue that appears to be modeled after Gautama Buddha, who is more commonly known simply as Buddha. Buddha was an ascetic and sage, on whose teachings Buddhism was founded. :*It is possible that Wong was originally from Nepal since he is Asian and Nepal was where Buddha was born. Episode review Quotes "The city looks gigantic when you've lost someone you love in it." : '-Spider-Man' "Anna Watson has every right to be angry with me. I should've been there. I'd finally gotten rid of my mutation disease but what good is it if I've lost the woman I love?" : '-Spider-Man' (A ninja breaks through Spider-Man's webbing.) "Hey. These guys have got super strength." (Mary Jane comes up behind Spider-Man grabs him and starts squeezing him tightly.) "And this one's got a bear hug like a bear!" : '-Spider-Man' "We have found the Wand of Watoomb! Stop Spider-Man and then we can get it!" : '-Mary Jane Watson' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers